Horizonte
by MagicalGis
Summary: Levi es un honorable caballero y Eren sueña con serlo. Pero que pasa si hay obstáculos en el camino y hay condenas que la muerte debe soldar. La muerte puede ser un castigo duro y el amor también./One-shot/ RiRen/


**Hola Hola **

**Les traigo un poquito de drama. **

**Espero que les guste c:**

**Pareja: Levi x Eren / RiRen**

**Género: Romance/ Drama**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**_Horizonte_**

**_._**

Las flamas de atardecer se desplazaban por el enorme cielo donde las nubes escurrían los colores del otoño como lágrimas en una acuarela.

Se levantó asiento un ruido áspero con su armadura. Después volteó a su lado, y vistiendo el ropaje del pueblo vio a ese chico de gemas esmeralda como ojos y cabellos del color del lodo fresco.

-Levántate, se hace tarde.-le dijo en ese tono severo pero a la vez tan dulce como tanto podía llegar a ser.

-¡Como usted diga señor!-contestó levantándose de inmediato de donde su cuerpo reposaba.

El soldado le miró con fina mirada tan parecida a los diamantes hechos pedazos, pero tan sedientos de sangre y pasión.

Ese era Rivaille. Un caballero, comandante de legiones. Y el amor de Eren Jeager. Un joven novato que había entrado a su ejercito. No era un noble o algo por estilo, no sabía usar una pesada al inicio, pero se notaba que podía aprender rápido así como ya lo había demostrado en el campo de entrenamiento. Y con esos simples días ambos cayeron en la miradas del otro.

El miedo de perderse el uno al otro, el que cualquiera de los dos podía morir en el campos de batalla se hacía morbosamente alto cada vez. Aprovechar cada día era ley.

_¿Cómo es que todo había terminado así entonces?_

_-_Tienes que irte, Eren.-dijo como si fueren palabras prohibidas.

-¡No! Tú prometiste….

-No hablaremos más del tema. -sentenció esperando que el silencio reinara a partir de ahí. Pero era imposible. El amor era escrupuloso y se escondía en el viento que inhalaban. Rivaille volvió a verlo y llevó una de sus manos al rostro tibio del otro. Suspiró amargamente. -Si Erwin te encuentra…

-¡No le tengo miedo!-contestó Eren sintiendo su estómago revuelto en cólera.

-Hice un juramento. Nada de fornicar, mujeres, ni amor ni nada. Le debo mi vida al reino.

-Eso no decía usted antes.-le recordó el moreno.

-Eso era antes de que Erwin quisiera arrebatarte de mi lado. Eres mío, no de ese bastardo.

-No debí haberle rechazado de esa forma, ¿verdad? -dijo Eren sintiendo que la desdicha le bautizaba en destino.

-Hiciste bien, ese hijo de puta quería usarte de puta.

-El dice que me ama.-repuso el castaño.

-No más que yo.-sentenció Rivaille.

-quiero estar contigo…-le rogó Eren mirándolo como la primera vez. De esa manera pura y sincera. -Muramos juntos a la mano del otro, no en manos de la guerra entonces.

-Hicimos un juramento, Eren.

-¡Y ahora nos mataran por los que peleamos no nuestros enemigos!

Rivaille le miró firmemente. Lo jaló bruscamente de la camisa para acortar su lejanía en escasos centimetros besando a los milímetros.

-Nos vamos antes del alba.-le dijo Rivaille.

Eren sonrió casi tan brillante como el amanecer que les acompañaría.

_Esa promesa se esfumó con la luz de la luna_

Eren no dormía. Solo fantaseaba con aquél escape. Quería estar listo para cuando Rivaille llegara y le dijera: andando, Eren, no tenemos tanto tiempo.

Estaba seguro que habría más groserías en aquella oración. El conocía a su amante como este mismo lo conocía a él.

En ese momentos de nervios Eren escuchó el toque de su puerta. Sin controlar la mismísima emoción fue de inmediato a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Abrió la puerta sin la compañía de la duda. Pero cuadro vio a su inesperada visita se vio forzado a vestir con la decepción.

-Sir Erwin.-dijo con sorpresa y miedo Eren.-sintió esa vibra correrle por el cuelo anunciando un mal presagio.

-¿Esperaba a alguien más? -preguntó con una sonrisa filosa y una mirada morbosa. Pero no de lujuria, sino de sangre.

-No.-contestó con una fuerza nerviosa.

_Con esa respuesta, dio una invitación a la muerte. _

Los caballeros le amarraron las manos y le hicieron andar. Eren lo sentía, sentía su muerte en una parpadeo. Rogaba por Rivaille. Rezaba por é también anhelaba que lo recataran de aquél siniestro plan desconocido. Que él desconocía.

-Tienes una opción. Puedes salvar la vida de ambos. Si admites tu pecado ante todos, joven guerrero. -empezó a cantarle en palabras secas Erwin a Eren.

-No hemos pecado. -contestó a la vez que la brisa del viento le acunaba sus cabellos.

-Te estás condenando.

-Ya lo estoy.

-Cometiste traición.

-Usted dijo que me amaba, señor.

-Era yo o Rivaille.-escupió con la presencia del egoísmo.

-También es traición, señor.-le contestó en un tono violento.

-Te equivocas, mi rango es diferente. Y tú elegiste este camino. -le dijo para acabar ta conversación. La ultima probablemente.

Cuando llegó a casa del castaño se dio cuenta de su estado actual y del futuro. Sintió un miedo efímero, uno que tendría en sus pesadillas por siempre.

Corrió por las calles apedradas creando un ruido agresivo con su armadura. Tenía que llegar al palacio. Sintió como los primeros rayos del sol tocaban su rostro y a la vez vio a la gente del pueblo estar junta. Parecía que se celebraba algo…o peor, matarían a alguien y ese alguien era su Eren. Su dulce Eren.

Aventó a la gente que se cruzaba en camino. Tenía que ver lo que temían sus ojos. y cuando llegó a primera fila su corazón se detuvo.

Ahí estaba Eren, en la hoguera siendo quemado.

Erwin le sonrió con malicia a Rivaille. Después este último llevó su mirada al castaño buscando refugio. Eren le sonrió entre lagrimas y le susurró le significado del amor.

Y el tiempo siendo enemigo prosiguió. Rivaille no pudo hacer nada, la llamas se desataron como el mismo infierno. Los otros caballeros le impidieron el paso.

El humo se volvió hueco. Y Rivaille cayó de rodillas con las lágrimas besando sus mejillas como veneno.

-Ah, ¿Así se siente perder a alguien?-preguntó Erwin a Rivaille.

-Dijiste que también lo amabas.-contestó viendo las cenizas.

-No tanto como tú.

* * *

**Me inspiré en Juana de Arco :'D**

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Hasta la próxima, los quiero. **


End file.
